The outcome
by awesomesthuskey
Summary: Zim is finally the ruler, but something is missing. IDK if I'm going to contiue this one. Depends on if it's good. This is my first story, do review and dont hold back! Rated T just in case! I don't own invader zim. If I did, I wouldent be writting a stupid fanfiction about it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Future

I had finished. All the misadventures on earth were finished. I was the ruler. I should be happy. But there was something missing. All the humans were captured and at my disposal. Earth was a parking lot planet. But still..

. " Zim! I will kill you!" Shouted a familiar voice from the crowd of humans being carried off to the dungeons. My squiddly sploosh yearned to run down and fetch her. I had lost my love, but gained a planet. I even kind of missed Dib human. I noticed him. He shot me a death glare. I had gained his trust, and had betrayed him. Although he should been smarter. Stupid people get taken advantage of. But it was horrible to have this freedom but no friends. These humans had weekend me.

Past

Another day at earth school. It was so long sense my mission had started. I was now 18 in earth years. " Gir! Clean the house while I'm gone."

" Aww.." Whinned that robot.

" Dib is waiting! Now preform your duties!" The robots eyes glared red.

"Yes Sir!" He began to sweep the floor.

" Hurry up Zim! We can't be late!" Shouted Dib from outside.

" My apologies Dib and Gaz. Gir was having a moment of stupidity."

" Speed it up a little next time or I won't walk with you two. " Gaz demanded.

" You have to walk with us, Gaz. People will take you. " Dib said. Gaz had grown into a beautiful girl, which on earth made you a prize worth stealing. Dib felt it was his duty as an older brother to defend her from others. " Why don't you just fix the stupid thing? It can't be too hard." He suggested.

" The tallest took away most of my equipment other than my computer and my pak. " The tallest had reveled they were just going to get rid of me by sending me to earth. They sent someone to rid me of my equipment. They were going to kill me but they decided it would be much worse to just let me live on this stupid planet. I told Gaz, who told Dib. We became amazing friends.

" I'm sorry, Zim. Why don't you just fix him at my house?" Dib's father had one of the most amazing labs on earth. But he usually wasen't home anyways, so they can use it.

" I think I want him that way." I said.

Sorry about the bad beginning! It's my first story! Review and don't hold back!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Aliens!" Our teacher shouted from the front of the room. " They will eventually take over! We're doomed!" He continued with his lecture, allowing me to sink deep into my thoughts. He was right. Although my mission for the tallest had ended, my personal mission against the humans was never done. Since I got here, I've been treated badly. They hated me. They made fun of me. All of it silently took its toll. I was never going to tell Gaz or Dib. I liked them. I wanted to keep them by my side when I rule. That was the plan. It irritated me how off my plans had gotten.

If I joined them, the resisty, they would share resources with me. They also said to keep it a secret. As long as no one knew, I would be able to silently swoop in and make a point to the irken. That plan was very successful.

The resisty had heard about me as soon as they heard about me being taken off my mission. They told me we could beat them. That I could still have the earth at my disposal. They said if I

Every last day at Hiskool was like a little piece of hell. To many of these humans were stupid. It bothered me. Although I now had friends. Gaz and Dib were there to help me. Every day we walked to skool even though we could just drive. There was too much traffic around there. Gaz was a beautiful human. She always wore a low-cut red t-shirt with a long sleeve purple and black stripped long sleeve underneath. She wore black boot cut jeans and combat boots. I never really understood her, but I knew she would make a great partner if things were different. But they were like this. Dib trusted me. I don't know why he would in the first place, but I did not want him to get upset. I was very happy he couldn't read minds. He would kill me.

The basic plan of my day was go to skool,go into my lab, and work on my plan. It was nearly complete. I never knew what would happen when it was.

**So, this is chapter 2. I know it's still the same day as I posted the first one, but it's too snowy at my house right now to go outside and I just wanted something to do. I know that's it's a short chapter, but it's all I could think of right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

" Elevator! To the laboratory!" I yelled to the house elevator. GIR was jumping around exitedly.

" Yay! We is going to the lab! " He was now on the kitchen table, taking off his bright green dog suit. " Whoop whoop!"

" No GIR. I need you to watch the house." Mainly I dident want him irritating me with his exessive annoyingness.

" Ok." He put his head down and dragged his feet to the TV room. The elevater zoomed to the bottom floor.

" Laboratory reached." A robotic voice sai. The pink doors slid opend with a slight shudder. I walked out into my space that used to be my lab. The test subjects weregone. The brain transpher machine was gon. The room was extremly depressing. Only two things remained. My computar sat on the wall as usual. Although the system was slowly commuting suicide from being dissconected from irk. In the center of the room there was a small earth coffe table filled with an array of chemicals from every corner of the univers. I only had to get a test subject. If only I had'ent made Keff " move forever" when he wouldent leave my house. I heard shouting from upstairs as I poured the serum into a syringe.

" You has got a visitor ZIM!" My robot yelled.

****When I got upstairs, Gaz was sitting on my couch looking at the TV. " You don't have any video games." She stated.

" I am fully aware of that." I was surprised to see her. " Where is your brother unit?" Iladled her.

" I left that stupid thing at home. I wanted to... Appologise for the way I acted. You can just be so confusing sometimes. Ya know?" I knew what I was thinking would agravate her if she knew. She would probably have killed me. " I like being around you." But I did need a test subject. " But you frustrate me all the time." But not her. Not beautiful, perfect Gaz. " I like you a lot Zim." She looked up at me with her deep, purple eyes. " Do you like me?" She asked.

" Of course I do. Who could resist you?" I responded. I wasen't sure what to do next. did'ent know much about earth love. But I knew its what I felt twords her.

**Here is the really short third chapter. I don't know what else to write, soI cheese.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Gaz asked.

" Of course not!" I replied. " What would you like to do now?" I asked.

" Normaly, I would play a video game, but you don't have any. Do you have any movies?"

" I only have the one that GIR likes. Intestins of war. Will that do?" She nodded her head and walked over to the couch and sat down. I set up the movie and pressed play. I sat down close to Gaz, trying my hardest not to touch her. To my surprise, she moved closer to me. We sat there, watching the commercials run for about ten minutes.

" Hey, Zim." Gaz said. " Why don't you just go back home? I mean, the people here, other than me, hate you."

"Because, you are here. I can't live without you Gaz. You are so perfect." I lookedunit her eyes. My plan was getting off track, but I dident care. I leaned in twords her.

" Don't Zim." She looked away.

" Sorry." We say in aquard silence for a few minutes. I had to think of a way to get my plan in motion. The movie ended. Gaz yawned loudly.

" I'm getting sleepy. Where can I change?" I got up and reached for her hand. I pulled her up. I lead her to the bathroom in the kitchen. I passed her a bag she had broght with her.

" I trust everything you need is in here." I walked out and shut the door. I rantip the stairs. I went into the bedroom that I never used. I dusted of the blankets and pillows. Then, Gaz walked in. " Am I sleeping in here?" She asked.

" Yes. Is it OK?" I was worried that she wouldent be comfortable. I didn't know exactly how earthlings slept.

" It's great." She was now wearing a grey tank top with blue sweat pants. She saI on the bed. " Thanks." I walked out of the room. I was then bombarded by GIR with questions like " Is that your girlfriend?" and " Dose she need sleep?" I told him to go into sleep mode. I needed to figure out how to make my plan happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning, I had th kitchen completely destroyed trying to make pancakes. I couldent get the mixes quite right and had spilt the batter all over. I had managed to make two pancakes after I had woken up GIR to make them. He had them done in minutes. I just hoped they tasted good. I instructed him to clean up the kitchen while I went to wake Gaz, hoping she woulden't be too mad.

I walked into the bedroom. She had trown the blankets on the floor. I picked them up and put them in a corner. I tapped her side a few times. I wispered her name into her ear. " Gaz.. GIR made pancakes." She hit my arm.

" One second." She said. She rolled onto her back and stretched. Shepope bed her eyes. " Morning." She sat up and looked around. "Did I really sleep here?" I nodded. " Thanks."

"Anytime. Now GIR has been waiting all morning for you to try the pancakes. Let's go." I pulled her up and we walked downstairs.

* * *

GIR had cleaned most of the mess, but the dishes were sitting in the sink. OnYThe purple table, there was two gigantic pancakes wbro thick maple syrup. " Hey Zim's girlfriend!" He said ridiculously loud. " Is you hungry?" She waved at him and sat down. She picked up a knife and cut the pancakes into squares, speared them on the knife, and ate them. It was quite obvious to methat she wasen't friendly in the morning. She finished eating and wipped her mouth with her arm. " Are they good?" GIR asked exitedly.

" Delicious." She anwsered with no real emotion.

" I'm going to bring you home soon. What is your normal morning procedure?"

" Get dressed, brush teeth." She answered. " Could you please leave so I can do that?" I walked out of the room with GIR, and gathered all her other things. Her black sweater was on my coatrack. That was all we could find. Gaz came baxk out in the same clothes she had been wearing when she came over.

" You look beautiful." I handed her the sweater. " Did you forget anything?" She rolled her eyes at me.

" No. We had better get going. I want to play vampire piggies."

* * *

**Chapter 5! I love this story. I will contiue it. Thank you to the people reading this. Your awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I opened the door and jestured for her to go first. Outside, it was freezing. As the snow gently fell on her, she shivered. " Are you cold, Gaz?"

" Only a little." I wrapped my arm around her. " Dib's going to kill you."

"I am not fazed by will never understand us." I responded. It was true. If Dib would try and seperate us, I was going to take her and run away. I was ready to do anything for her. Anything, but give up my mission.

" I think you should stay over tonight. For, like, family dinner with dad. He knows ytoo already, right?"

"Yes. He thinks that I'm a little foreign boy."

" We are getting pretty close to my house. You should probably take your arm off of me now." I reluctently moved my arm to the side. Her house was tall like mine, but it was black with a smaller yard. " You ready for Dib?" I nodded as we walked into the yard.

* * *

"WHAT?" Dib haden't even let us in yet, and he was already yelling. " ZIM! THAT'S MY SISTER!"

" I'm pretty sure he already knew that." Gaz said.

" When did anyone say you could date him anyways?" That had upset Gaz.

" I did! As if you control who I date."

" Get inside now, Gaz." Dib pulled her though the door and slammed it behind her. This was followed by a shout of pain from Dib. The door was opened to revel Dib lying on the ground, holding his leg. Gaz walked out.

" He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Do you feel like Bloaty's?"

* * *

When we got to the building, the smell of grease was everywhere. I could even taste it. " Are you actually going to eat?" She asked looking up at me.

" I don't eat human food." No matter how many waffles I ate at home, I coulden't stomach Bloaty's. She shrugged. We walked into a building filled with children. We sat at a plastic table. A waiter came twords us.

" Welcome to Bloaty's. May I take your order?" She said this with very little emotions.

" One small cheese pizza." Gaz said.

"We'll be back with your order whenever." The she walked away, withoutEvernote writting anything down.

**Sorry about how long this took. I kind of had a lot of stress lately. But it's all better now, so I'm going to update my stories for you guys. Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After about half an hour, the waitress came back with the pizza. " Here's your meal." She said as she dropped it on the table. She then turned around and walked away. I closely examined the pizza. It was very greasy. So greasy that parts of it had small pools of grease on it.

" Finnaly." Gaz said as she peeled a piece off the pan and took a bite. She now had grease all around her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to eat this?" I asked her.

" Yeah. We just waited half an hour for it. If I didn't eat it, we would have waisted that time." She took another bite, finishing off the small slice. Shgf grabbed another. " The other half, we take to Dib."

" Is he badly hurt?"

" No, he just needs some ice." She said back. She was now on her fourth and final slice. She took the last bite and got up. " I'm going to grab a box up front. Watch no one takes the pizza." She walked to the plastic counter. She talked to one of the teenagers there and he gave her a small pizza box. She walked back over. " Well, we better get going back." Gaz put the remaining slices of greasy pizza in the box.

" Let me carry it." I took the box from her hands. She grabbed my free hand and we walked out the door.

* * *

When we got back to their house, Dib was on the couch watching Mysterious Mysteries. He still liked that show, even though a lot of the stuff, he knew was fake. He looked twords us, then back at the TV. " Hi. I'm sorry for the way I acted about you too dating. I should be happy you aren't with someone who is going to take advantage of you." He said.

" Appologie acceptedDib." Gaz said. She joined him on the couch. " Wanna stay over here tonight?"

" Of course." I responded. This would be the only way my plan would work.

" Great." Dib said.

" We have some pizza for you." I walked to him and gave him the box. He opened it and took a whiff of the pizza.

" Put it in the fridge for later." I whent to the kitchen. It was really nice. The floor was checkered black and purple. The fridge was smooth and silver. I opened the door. It had barly any food in it. I even had more! I placed the pizza in the empty fridge and returned to the living room, astonished at what I saw.

**What did Zim see? I guess your just going to habe to find out in the next chapter. I think that it's going to be pretty good!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I walked in the living room, Tak had burst the living room door opened. " Hello Zim." She said. " It's been awhile."

"I'm not taking over the world, Tak." I said. She walkedtewkords me.

"I know that. But, signals from the Resisty have been traced to your base. I'm here to end you. Altogether. No more chances." She took out a laser. She pulled the trigger, but I doged it. I noticed Gaz and Dib watching,terrified. Dib whispered something in Gaz's ear, and she ran upstairs. " Technologie won't kill you? What about hand to hand combat? " She trew a punch and I grabbed her hand and pulled downwards, slamming her on the floor. Gaz ran down the stairs and dropped a big pile of stuffed animals next to Tak, who was knocked out. She grabbed my hand and began to run, with Dib trailing behind.

* * *

We ran down the streets until we reached my base. The satalite that is normally on my roof was taken off. When we got inside, the computar was gone, along with the vials sitting on the table. GIR was shut off, but we left him like that. I thought he might have a tracking devise installed. " So, what do we do now?" Dib asked.

"There is nothing we can do. Unless she left my cruiser. She might have but the stupid thing broke down like a month ago."

" Let me take a look at it." Dib said. We walked into the room that I kept the ship in. But it was gone too. A small tear whent down my cheek. I had nothing. The things that were broken were gone. Ultimitely, the tallest want me dead. I wasen't meant to survive. I was to die. I feel to my knees. Gaz sat on the floor with me.

"It's ok. Dib still has his." She tried to comfort me. " Right?" Dib nodded. She put her arm around me. " I would never let them kill you." I was conforted a little bit by the fact that Gaz would protect me. I needed the help.

**So it's finally chapter 8. Next chapter will be mainly about Zim's plan. It's going to have a lot of his thoughts to. About everything. Thanks to the peole who read this. You are amazingly awesome. **


End file.
